poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Littlefoot's Adventures Series
Join Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby as they have their own adventures outside of Universal Studios and The Great Valley where they go into different places, make new friends, fight old and new enemies, and save the world at the same time. In Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King, Guido will make his first debut. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life, Littlefoot's grandparents join the Littlefoot's Adventures team. In Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers, Skip from The Land Before Time TV series episode Return to Hanging Rock will join Littlefoot, his friends, and his grandparents. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood, Mr. Thicknose will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, and Skip. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp, Jacquimo from Thumbelina will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Skip, and Mr. Thicknose. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer from The Swan Princess films will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, and Jacquimo. In Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range, Falkor from The NeverEnding Story films will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, and Whizzer. In Littlefoot Goes on The Road to El Dorado, Stanley from A Troll in Central Park will join Littlefoot, his friends, his grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Jacquimo, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Whizzer, and Falkor. Here is the list of the upcoming Littlefoot's Adventures series planned to be re-edited by yru17. Upcoming Films *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Goonies'' (completed) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin'' (completed, but still has to be fixed) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu's Vacation'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu's Rescue Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: The Movie 2000'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu and Pichu'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 3: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Grandpappy the Pirate'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Scaredy Pants'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pikachu's Pikaboo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon 4Ever'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron'' *''Littlefoot in The Legend of the Lion King'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Red Tide'' (animated Christmas TV special) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Circle of Life'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Christmas Who?'' (a prequel) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II'' *''Littlefoot and The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's One Upon a Christmas'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tarzan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phanton Menace'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Space Jam'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart in the Water'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revengs of the Sith'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart About Fire'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Safety Smart Goes Green]'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety: Healthy and Fit]'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Merry Madagascar'' *''Littlefoot and The Secret of Kells'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Garfield: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tarzan II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' *''Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians'' *''Littlefoot Meets Anastasia'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tom Sawyer'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Thumb Wars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Godzilla'' (1998) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' *''Littlefoot and The Magic Voyage'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Pagemaster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½'' (a midquel) *''Littlefoot and Garfield's Halloween Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Happily Ever After'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Goofy Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Littlefoot in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade'' *''Littlefoot in The Festival of The Lion King'' *''Littlefoot vs. Gremlins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of Seven Seas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch'' *''Littlefoot in Mickey's Jingle Jungle Parade'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Where's Gary?'' *''Littlefoot Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' *''Littlefoot in The Lion King Celebration'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Tarzan & Jane'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Garfield Gets Real'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Star Tours'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Barney Live! In New York City'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Littlefoot in Disney's Electrical Parade'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Hercules'' *''Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Transformers: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Bug's Life'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Dumbo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Robin Hood'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Runaway Brain'' *''Littlefoot Meets Peter Pan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Oliver & Company'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Song of the South'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' *''Littlefoot and the Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon'' *''Littlefoot and Barney's Great Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''Littlefoot and The Dark Crystal'' *''Littlefoot Goes to FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' *''Littlefoot Meets Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Daffy Duck's Quackbusters'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures with Pongo and Perdita'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Sandlot'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rover Dangerfield'' *''Littlefoot in The Enchanted Tiki Room'' (Walt Disney World version) *''Littlefoot and The Chipmunk Adventure'' *''Littlefoott and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of TaleSpin: Plunder and Lightning'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Osmosis Jones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Jeepers It's the Creeper'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Freddie as F.R.O.7'' *''Littlefoot Rides The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot in The Mickey Mouse Revue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Spy Kids'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'' *''Littlefoot Meets Megamind'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Aristocats'' *''Littlefoot and The Secret of the Sword'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Reluctant Dragon'' *''Littlefoot in The Festival of the Lion King (Tokyo Disneyland)'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sonic Clolors'' *''Littlefoot Meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Snoopy, Come Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Thief and the Cobbler'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe!'' *''Littlefoot Meets Megamind: The Button of Doom'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of It's the Easter Beagle, Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Iron Giant'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cool Runnings'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Spy Kid 3: Game Over'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Drummer Boy'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Shorts'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of iCarly: iGo to Japan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Spy Kids: All the Time in the World'' *''Littlefoot in Animagique'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Brother Bear 2'' *''Littlefoot and The Adventures of Milo and Otis'' *''Littlefoot Meets Frosty the Snowman'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: Vampire Bats and Scaredy Cats'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Digimon: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ratatouille'' *''Littlefoot and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''Littlefoot's Camp Out at Walt Disney World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo: A Nutcracker Scoob'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of iParty with Victorious'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (a midquel) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Frosty Returns'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Belle's Magical World'' (a midquel) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Thumbelina'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Barney's Night Before Christmas'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beethoven'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Gnomeo & Juliet'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Chip 'N Dale to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Fun & Fancy Free'' *''Littlefoot's Happy Haunting - Party at Disneyland'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Halloweentown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Field of Dreams'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlantis SquarePantis'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' *''Littlefoot Meets Princess Mononoke'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Air Bud'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beethoven's 2nd'' *''Littlefoot and The Great Muppet Caper'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pete's Dragon'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Stuart Little'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Stitch! The Movie'' *''Littlefoot and The Grim Adventures of the KND'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willow'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Inspector Gadget'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babar: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess III: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Littlefoot and The Sword in the Stone'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 3 Ninjas'' *''Littlefoot and Peter Pan in Return to Neverland'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Little Rascals'' *''Littlefoot in Fantasmic!'' (Walt Disney World version) *''Littlefoot Meets The Fox and The Hound'' *''Littlefoot and The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square?'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Leroy & Stitch'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Fox and the Hound 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Double Double Toil and Trouble'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Air Bud: Golden Reciever'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Haloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mary Poppins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Caballeros'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Littlefoot Meets Curious George'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Halloweentown High'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part II'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Part III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story II: The Next Chapter'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Camp Rock'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part II'' *''Littlefoot Goes Back to the Future Part III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The NeverEnding Story III: Escape From Fantasia'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Home on the Range'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 3: The Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Camp Pikachu'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pokémon Heroes'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Prince and the Pauper'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Wild'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Rango'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Prince of Egypt'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Muppet Treasure Island'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto II: Wolf Quest'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Chicken Run'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Creepy Creatures'' (National Geographic) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Return to Halloweentown'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Stuart Little 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Balto III: Wings of Change'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Muppets from Space'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Troll in Central Park'' *''Littlefoot Goes on The Road to El Dorado'' *''Littlefoot and The Trumpet of the Swan'' *''Littlefoot in Fantasmic! (Tokyo DisneySea)'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Sandlot 2'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Wizard of Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Matilda'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Next Karate Kid'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe'' *''Littlefoot and the Return to Oz'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bolt'' *''Littlefoot vs. Hook'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Muppets'' *''Littlefoot Returns to Alaska'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Escape from Pirate Cove'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babe'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlotte's Web'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause 2'' *''Littlefoot Goes to The Sandlot: Heading Home'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Secondhand Lions'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Flintstones'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Stuart Little 3: Call of the Wild'' *''Littlefoot Meets Tron'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 102 Dalmatians'' *''Littlefoot Goes to FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause'' *''Littlefoot Meets Kangaroo Jack'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cats & Dogs'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Batman and Mr. Freeze: SubZero'' *''Littlefoot Meets Bambi'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of TMNT'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights'' *''Littlefoot Meets Bambi II'' (a midquel) *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Labyrinth'' *''Littlefoot Meets Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical 2'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Turtles Forever'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of High School Musical 3: Senior Year'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Treasure Planet'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010)'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Corspe Bride'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Cars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babe: Pig in the City'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Three Cabelleros'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire'' *''Littlefoot Goes 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Mickey's House of Villains'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' *''Littlefoot Meets Doogal'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Littlefoot Has Been Spirited Away'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy?'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Escape from Witch Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Toy Story 3'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Tron Legacy'' *''Littlefoot Goes Into Twilight'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Princess and the Goblin'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Stand by Me'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Babes in Toyland'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Littlefoot Meets The Seventh Brother'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Astro Boy'' TV Series Up to date, these television shows are upcoming. *''Littlefoot's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters'' *''Littlefoot and The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures Chronicles'' *''Littlefoot and the Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' *''Littlefoot Goes to Dumbo's Circus'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Ozzy and Drix'' *''Littlefoot's Adventures of Beethoveen (TV series)'' *''Littlefoot Meets Danny Phantom'' Links *Littlefoot's Adventures Wiki Category:Spin-off films Category:Littlefoot's Adventures Series films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Wiki